


Darkness Within

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: AU oneshot set any season. Dean helps Sam in an unexpected and unconventional way.





	Darkness Within

Dean is always so supportive when I'm in the Dark Place, so patient, so attentive. Not everyone would be as understanding but he is.

Dean understands that I try; I really try to ignore, to denounce the demon blood coursing through my veins.

I try and turn deaf to its whisperings, quiet at first, like the murmur of a lover in the night and then louder and louder until it's practically screaming inches from my ear with a megaphone. Telling me to maim, to kill, to destroy.

Dean does his damnedest to find people who deserve to die. He truly does and really, I don't think I could live with myself with the Dark Place inside me, if I ever hurt an innocent.

As soon as it's clear I can't hold on much longer, Dean's always ready, researching, studying, looking for those people no one will miss, the bane of society no one will mourn over.

Corrupt small-town politicians, cheating spouses, priests who like to fondle little boys have all been victims to my Darkness.

I marvel at how much hard work Dean puts into finding the appropriate candidate as I stab the money-laundering businessman in the chest with his won letter opener or wrap my hands around the throat of the nurse with too many suspicious deaths on her watch, crushing her windpipe. God, I love my brother. I should tell him that more often.

Just as Dean is always there beforehand, he's there too, helping clean up the mess. He never complains, never sighs or groans. He just does what he needs to do and that's that. Afterwards I'll take a shower if I need to and we'll relax with some beers and a pizza, the Darkness once again sated for the time being.

I don't know what I'd do without Dean. He's so good to me. He cares about me when not many people would.

I just hope he's able to continue finding evil for me to destroy. I don't even want to think about what would happen if he couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I thought of early this morning when I should have been asleep.   
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
